


皮裙，豹纹裤，和一次意外

by Evathehuman



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman





	皮裙，豹纹裤，和一次意外

※ 阿帕基寸头警官期  
※ 阿帕基女装警告  
※ 米斯达真骚警告  
※ 约炮快乐

“你那是什么鬼裤子。”当米斯达搂着刚勾搭上的妹子站在宾馆的电梯里时，一个声音突然这么说。

米斯达和妹子都回过了头，一个个子高到吓人的男人靠在电梯角落，穿着长皮裙，涂着紫色口红。

“你那又是什么鬼裙子？”米斯达大喊，他不能接受自己的裤子被侮辱，更不能被个穿着裙子的男人侮辱。他仰起头勇敢地竖起中指：“所有的成熟男性都拥有一条豹纹皮裤。”

“ 我就没有，因为这是从没有见过裤子的人才会穿的。”

“你当然没有，因为你是个穿皮裙子的娘炮。”

电梯平缓地停稳并打开了，他们站在铺着绿色碎花地毯的走廊上怒视着彼此。

  
“我不和小孩子上床。”那个被忽视了的妹子突然翻了个白眼，她灵巧地钻出米斯达的手臂，像所有酷炫独立女性一样把头发甩在他脸上，转身回了还开着门的电梯，“顺便说一句，你的裤子丑毙了。”她对着米斯达说，然后当着他们的面关上了门。

米斯达和陌生人站在宾馆的走廊里面面相觑。“我房都开好了，”米斯达捏着房卡，难以置信地说，“你来吗？”他扭头对那个男人说。

陌生人震惊地回望他：“你好骚啊”，他说。

 

他们还真的一起进了米斯达的房间。

 

米斯达垂头丧气地把鞋子蹬到一边，光着脚踩在地毯上。

“你要洗澡吗？”他极其自然地说，好像他从酒吧一开始带出来的就是这个人一样。

陌生人又露出难以置信的表情：“这就是你要说的你这个人脑子到底什么毛病？” 

米斯达叹了口气：“好吧，你叫什么名字？“ 

“阿帕基。” 

“我叫米斯达。你要洗澡吗？”

“......不用了。” 

”那我去了。“米斯达耸了耸肩，抓着毛巾进了浴室，只剩下阿帕基留在原地开始怀疑这是不是一场仙人跳。

 

所以当米斯达洗完澡用浴巾擦着脑袋出来，极其自然地想去搂阿帕基的时候，被卡着脖子按在了床上。

“靠，你是抢劫犯？”米斯达震惊地问。

“我对你干巴巴的钱包一点也不感兴趣。”阿帕基翻了个白眼，“倒是你，你是不是联合刚才那个婆娘想骗我钱？”

“谁要骗一个皮裙男的钱啊！而且是你先骂我的！“ 

阿帕基觉得言之有理，他带着几乎可以忽略不计的歉意放开了男孩。米斯达气愤地揉着脖子坐在了床边。

”你们这些人就爱想太多。我之前犯了点小事，总之我整整一个月没和人上过床了。一个月！老兄！我是个年轻人！我需要上床！“ 

”对不起，我不该误会你，你只是脑子不好。“ 

”你看，我好不容易才把到一个妹子，我连房都开好了，谁都睡不到的话也太亏了，况而你长得很好看。“米斯达理直气壮地说，一手揽过阿帕基的腰，开始在他胸口乱摸起来。

“这句话说得倒不错。”阿帕基拍开他的手，示意米斯达在他面前跪下，“行吧，把裤子脱了。”

“你是玩这种的吗。”米斯达吹了一声口哨，动作利索地把裤子脱下来放到一边。他已经微微有些勃起了，开叉的衬衫完全遮不住肚脐以下的部位，内裤鼓鼓囊囊地暴露在空气中， 阿帕基用尖细的鞋跟戳弄着它，米斯达弓起脊背发出一声喘息。

  
“我穿了皮裙和高跟鞋。”阿帕基友好地提醒他。他用手指抚摸过米斯达的下唇——男孩的嘴唇丰厚而饱满，眼睛也很大，睫毛浓密，卷曲的短发柔软潮湿，这是个典型的意大利男孩，皮肤都散发着托斯卡纳阳光懒洋洋的气息。

  
“你看起来不像意大利人，你是吗？”米斯达突然把阿帕基的手指含在嘴里，用舌头搅和着，含含糊糊地问。

“不关你的事，小子。”

“那你是想我操你，还是你操我？”

阿帕基眯起了眼睛，他舒舒服服地靠在床上，脚一路向上掀起了米斯达的衬衫，打着圈玩弄起男孩的乳头。

“我不会让一个穿豹纹裤的家伙操我的。”

米斯达发出一连串被侮辱到的抱怨，他的手顺着阿帕基穿着吊带丝袜的腿摸了上去，潜入了皮裙下的内裤，阿帕基坐了起来，米斯达吻着他的膝盖，手上娴熟地圈住了他的卵蛋，他用手心蹭着阿帕基的阴茎，手指抠弄着顶部的小孔。

“那你想我给你口交吗？”他脸颊贴着阿帕基的膝盖问道。

“不，我要直接操你。”

阿帕基把他一把扯了起来，粗暴地推搡着让他转过身，快速地用手铐把他的手靠在了前面。 米斯达猝不及防地被一个小擒拿术按到了地上，只来得及用手肘撑住地面，避免脑袋撞在地上的悲惨命运。

“嘿，你怎么会随身携带这个的，你当自己是警察吗？”他大喊。

“我就是警察。”

米斯达呆若木鸡，他的头被阿帕基用脚压在地上，屁股被扯掉内裤抬到了空中。“干，我就知道你们这些天天挥着手铐的都是些变态。”他突然大声抱怨道。

阿帕基一巴掌打在他光裸的屁股上，那饱满圆润的臀肉微微地抖动了一下，于是他又打了一巴掌。

他有个不错的屁股，阿帕基想，用指甲轻轻地挠刚刚浮现起来的红印。

“在警官面前要注意礼貌，”他轻声说。“现在你得求我操你。”

米斯达叹了口气，他背对阿帕基，用手肘撑地，屁股像小狗一样摇晃起来，他的屁股长得很好，又圆又多肉，摇晃的时候缝隙间的肉穴若隐若现。

“你能操我吗，sir？”他扭过头笑嘻嘻地问。

“你他妈真骚。”阿帕基架起腿，鞋跟顺着脊背的弧线一路滑到缝隙的凹陷处，米斯达发出一声变了调的呻吟，阿帕基开始按压那处凹陷，鞋跟微微地撑开那里的肌肉。

“这是夸奖吗？”

“你就当它是吧。”阿帕基一边用鞋跟扩张着男孩，一边在床边的抽屉里翻找润滑剂和避孕套，米斯达完全不在意他的分神，他正忙着发出呻吟。“我还没玩过这个... ...”他抖着腰感叹，“希望你技术还不错。”他裸露的腰部因为出汗变得亮晶晶的，阿帕基把润滑剂挤了他一屁股，于是那富有肉感的屁股也变得亮闪闪了。

“你少给我乱动。”阿帕基用手指代替了鞋跟，分剪着撑开逐渐放松下来的穴肉。润滑剂很快发挥了它的作用，米斯达的后穴变得柔软而湿滑，随着手指的进出发出咕叽咕叽的水声。当他感觉男孩的腰部开始随着自己的节奏扭动，阿帕基便毫不犹豫地把自己推进了那个已经为自己准备好了的屁股。

“啊，太大了... ...”米斯达哽咽着抱怨，他脸贴着地毯，屁股被固定在空中不能动，那根大的不像话的老二像无穷无尽一样往他的屁股里前进着，他开始怀疑阿帕基穿裙子的原因是没有裤子能容纳下他的老二。

阿帕基把他的屁股掰得更开了，这个位置正好合适他坐着操这个屁股，他甚至能抬起一只脚去逗弄米斯达的乳头。米斯达爽得拱起了腰，又被阿帕基无情地按了下去。银发寸头的男人一样不发地操着他，不比操一个飞机杯更有感情。

操他妈的他活真好。米斯达开始恍恍惚惚地想，他的脸已经被地毯蹭出了红痕，阿帕基的鸡巴在他身后进进出出，每下都顶在他的前列腺上，他的阴茎翘在空中，随着晃动的节奏到处滴水。他现在只想好好地揉揉它，来一次爽爆了的射精，但他的手被拷在一起，根本撸不着。鉴于他的屁股还翘在空中挨着操，他甚至做不到蹭蹭地毯。终于他发出崩溃的抽泣：“干......摸摸我... ...操你，我不能......”

“你得学会点礼貌。”阿帕基喘着气说。“你他妈得学会求我。”

“我要射... ...求求你，阿帕基，让我射，劳驾！拜托！”米斯达喊道，欲望的积累已经远远超过了警戒线，他难受地扭动着，后穴渴望地蠕动着把阿帕基绞得紧紧的，银色头发的警察爽得狠狠撞了几下，松开手用带着茧的掌心狠狠搓了两下米斯达的龟头——男孩爽得翻起了白眼，他大张着嘴巴，口水不受控制地滴到了地毯上，久候的高潮来的又狠又猛，甚至还没等射完他就已经抽搐着瘫倒在地毯上了。但他的屁股还被阿帕基的阴茎钉在空中，阿帕基紧紧握着他的屁股抽插着，用力到臀肉都从指缝间挤了出来。

“你求人的样子也很欠打——”阿帕基说，把自己塞到男孩的最深处，“但你有一个很不错的屁股。”他喘了一大口气，心满意足地射在了套子里，米斯达仿佛已经没有知觉的身体随之痉挛了一下，于是阿帕基好心地揪着他的衣领把他从地上甩到了床上，一手解开了手铐，一手脱下安全套打了个结，精准无误地丢进了角落的垃圾桶。

当他从冰箱里开了瓶啤酒回来时，米斯达还维持着刚刚的姿势双腿大张地躺在床上，眼睛直直地瞪着天花板。

“你还好吧。”阿帕基问。

“还不错，蛮爽的。”米斯达坦诚地说，他浑身潮红，像从水里捞出来的一样，他转过头，黑色的眼睛亮晶晶的。“伙计，我之后要对皮裙改观了。”

阿帕基给了他一个吻，虽然这不符合他一贯的规矩。

 

-

 

当布加拉提找到福葛和阿帕基时，他们正吃饱喝足地窝在咖啡馆的沙发里。

“这是新同事，阿帕基，拜托你们好好相处。”布加拉提像个带着转校生熟悉学校的老师一样友好地警告阿帕基。福葛躺在沙发上挥了挥手，示意布加拉提他们是个懂事的大孩子了。阿帕基随口应答着，百无聊赖地翻着咖啡馆的杂志，直到他看到一个颜色奇怪的脑袋从门口飘了进来。

“操，那是什么鬼帽子。”他骂道。

 

END


End file.
